One for the Razorbacks
Previous Episode - Next Episode ''One For The Razorbacks ''is the 5th episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, written by SethStewart90 and The Toon Tomahawk. It aired on December 2nd, 2019 on Jasbre TV. The episode is named after one of Green Day songs. Originally the episode was scheduled to air on November 29th but delays into script-writing caused the airdate of the episode to be delayed. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants (credit only) *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (credit only) *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck (credit only) *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame (credit only) *Roger Cross as Travis Verta (credit only) *Zachary Quinto as Major General George Hammond *David Leon as Adam Smith (debut) *William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler (debut) Story PREVIOUSLY ON THE END OF MY SOUL… Kiera: Look guys, I got a text yesterday about Daniel being back. Chanel: No, that can’t be true. Although it does cause a coincidence that he would come back when I was nearly dying. Daniel: Where am I? Edouard Kagame: My child, you are in 2077. A brand new Earth, a brand new time period. Alex Johnson: Welcome home. Daniel: I’m okay? (laughs), It’s actually you that’s not going to be okay. Mulder: Daniel. You need to snap the fuck out of this. The Liber8 ship starts firing weapons. Daryl appears and saves Chanel by killing Daniel instantly with a staff weapon. Daryl Dixon: Chanel, even though we are not friends. I just wanted to save your ass from getting killed. ''' '''Alex Johnson appears. Alex Johnson: I have a special friend that is gonna be paying you a visit really soon. Chanel: And who is this you are speaking about? Alex Johnson: Let’s say she is The Caretaker, a superhuman like me but with telekinesis and telepathic abilities. ''' '''Alex leaves and makes Chanel a little bit confused than ever before. And now the conclusion... (The next day, Chanel wakes up.) Chanel: The Caretaker? Why would I need to be “terrified” about something that Alex Johnson barks out of her mouth? (She injects herself with takes her medication for the ZX-21 virus again before she turns around to see George Hammond.) Chanel: Major? Hold on… have you been brought back here as well? Hold on… (She changes herself before going to where Mulder is on the ship.) Chanel: Mulder? Have you had anything on the return of George Hammond? Mulder: No, I don’t think we have. Last time we heard from him was months ago and that he was rumoured to be killed off by the vampire gang so i don’t know but we probably would have told you if he had returned. Chanel: Hmm, okay… I see. (She looks to the right of him where she can see George in the background, watching them. She blinks to try and see if he will disappear, but he does not.) Mulder: Chanel, are you okay? C’mon. You can tell me if something has affected you. Chanel: Yeah, it’s nothing. I need to check something back in my quarters. Sorry I asked you about George. Mulder: It was Alex, wasn't it? When you left us… Alex manipulated you into saying she was back. I wouldn’t put it past her. ''' '''Chanel: I’m surprised you didn’t say that she had brought me back to a point in which she was alive. Then again, I know she can travel through space… but time? Mulder: How do you think she brought Daniel back? Chanel: Oh yeah… anyways, I need to go and check something personal. ' '(Chanel leaves Mulder to go back to her quarters, George is there.) Chanel: So… you’re not back properly then. Only I can see you, yeah… I knew Alex wasn’t gonna be the only one to do this jig. George Hammond: Chanel, I have to tell this information to you and only you. Chanel: Hammond? General sir, I thought you were dead? George Hammond: No, I managed to survive that attack months ago and went into hiding but I need to tell you something. Chanel: Alright, tell me. ''' '''George Hammond: First of all, I am not a hologram version of Alex Johnson and second I’ve been able to tell you this through a virtual reality device. I have some info of Alex if you want to believe it or not. Alex has now planned an attack through Liber8 to SGC. Chanel: A straight attack or a less coordinated one? George Hammond: I’m not sure on the exact details, but that is all I know. Chanel: It does make sense though. Thank you General and welcome back. ''' '''George Hammond: It’s good to see you again, Chanel. (We cut to Kiera as she walks towards Mulder.) Kiera: Mulder, can I speak to you for a second? Mulder: Kiera? Oh… I thought you were Chanel. Kiera: I… don’t sound anything like Chanel. Anyways, I need to say that I’m going to try to break into Liber8. (Timmy walks in, hearing this.) Timmy: Wait, wait, wait? You’re fucking joke, right? Those people are nearly insane. Kiera: I know, and that’s why I am going to break into the Liber8 facility. ''' '''Chanel then walks back into the briefing room. Chanel: Hey Kiera, if you’re interested in going to break into the Liber8 facility. Then I will go with you. ''' '''Kiera: Good, then let’s head back down. William Bell: I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for any Liber8 members. Kiera: Alright. William then transports Kiera and Chanel down to the Liber8 facility, and soon after the USS SquarePants’s transporter system malfunctions and with a hologram message from Alex Johnson. Alex Johnson: You stupid idiots, i knew that something was going around that you transported your main assheads to our facility. Well it’s alright, if you want a war then you got one bitches. We then cut to the scene of Chanel and Kiera trying to figure out what Liber8’s motive for attacking the USS SquarePants is. Kiera: Aw fuck, I can’t see anything! Chanel: There, I have one of my backup flashlights with me. Kiera: Typical, isn’t it? I swear they know way too much, so they’ve decided to make us walk in the dark. Chanel (lower volume than Kiera): Kiera. I think it might be better if we keep a little quiet so that they don’t come running towards us. Kiera (lower volume now): Yeah, sorry. It’s not like something could have killed me in the dark. Chanel (lower volume): I know, but c’mon. Let’s keep going. (Chanel doesn’t then realize that Alex is behind them both and sneak grabs Kiera into a portal behind them.) Chanel: Right, Kiera. I think we should go forward. You okay with that? (No response.) Chanel: Okay Kiera, you are really taking this too seriously and someone’s already taken you, haven’t they? (She doubles back and spots that she has disappeared.) Chanel: Knew it. We cut back to the USS SquarePants, where Mulder attempts a response back from the Liber8 facility. Timmy: What are we going to do, these fuckers are going to destroy us anytime soon. Mulder: Not too worry, Tim. I’ll figure out something. As soon as Mulder communicates with Liber8, a modified voice of the Cigarette Smoking Man is put through the communicator. Cigarette Smoking Man: Hello friends, you know who this is by now. Your old friend, Anyways. I am happy to let you know that Chanel and Kiera are both captured by Liber8. William Bell: Listen you piece of shit, we have no time for your fun and games! Tell us where the two are! Mulder: Calm down, we’ll get to them. Listen, we both thought you were dead. ''' '''Cigarette Smoking Man: Dead you say, Fox? I am pretty much alive. I have a surprise for you, Mulder. Mulder: Which is what? Cigarette Smoking Man: You know, over the past few years. Liber8 has not only created new weapons and time travel but they created new DNA and replicated with old DNA. That means over the past few years I was given an adopted son named Alec Sadler, i suggest you come down here too and we’ll speak about this in person. *communication terminated* William: Well what are you going to do, get yourself killed down there? Mulder: No William, I am saving my friends for the sake of this crew! Timmy, you have the bridge! (We cut to Kiera and Alex in an empty room.) ''' '''Alex: Rough portal travel, stings like hell. Kiera: Grr… why the fuck did you do that? Alex: Because I’ve tormented Chanel enough. Now, it’s time for me to torture you. Kiera: Listen you piece of human garbage, you are not going to attack us and you will never destroy me, Chanel or any of our crew you hear me! Alex: Well, to answer your question. Hell no, you are out of your fucking mind Kiera. I mean let’s face it, Frank Simmons your former crewmate. He was also the former leader of CPS if I’m mistaken? ''' '''Kiera: How would you know that since that timeline is gone. Alex: Because I’ve been living and breathing for many decades, unlike you. I am much older than you think. Kiera: Do you think I care? I wanted to speak to you about something as well. Alex: Well, I need some time to recharge before I kill you. So we might as well “TALK” our problems out. Kiera: Yes, starting with mine. What is the ZX-21 virus, because ever since I’ve seen you administer it into Chanel, she’s been acting batshit insane and I want to know what it is. Alex: Yes… that. I thought you lot had cured it. Kiera: She’s not cured, I can tell. Alex: Yes, that’s good. (Kiera lands a punch to Alex.) Kiera: No, it’s not! You’ve damaged her! She is never ever gonna be cured and you’ve essentially put a death wish on a person who doesn’t ever deserve it. Alex: You think I deserve this? I do… but ask yourself, do you really think me back when I WAS NORMAL deserved the same fate? Kiera: Yes. Alex: You’re very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Anyways, I need to deal with Chanel. Might even kill her this time. Goodbye, Kiera. (Alex portals out with some remaining energy in her as Kiera grabs on and we cut back to Chanel in the corridors, alone.) Chanel: Kiera! What’s happened with you and Alex? ''' '''Kiera: Nothing much, interrogated her and then gave her one for the razorbacks. Chanel: *laughs* You know that’s a Green Day song, right? ' '(Kiera stares at her, obviously not getting it.) Chanel: Never mind. Let’s get away from Alex before I get sent somewhere else. (Chanel and Kiera run, as they don’t notice Hammond with them.) Kiera: What happened whilst I was gone? Chanel: Well, you weren’t gone very long and I did have some conversations with the Major. Kiera: Major…? I think the only Major I’ve heard of was Hammond. Chanel: Yeah. It’s been good talking to him again. Kiera: Great, Alex seems to have more chances of kicking us down. Chanel, did he order you to give him some information about your plans? Chanel: No, he came to me saying that-''' '''(Chanel looks to the Major who is signalling her to shut up.) Chanel: He was back. That’s all. Kiera: Chanel, that sentence ended up sounding completely different. Is he… controlling you? Chanel: No. He’s not! Why? So he can be part of Liber8 like Daniel? Kiera: Sort of. I’m surprised Alex herself didn’t mention it. (Mulder breaks into the facility as he finds Chanel and Kiera.) Mulder: Thank god you two are safe. Did Alex do anything to you two? Kiera: Pissed me off a little, but that’s really it. Chanel: Guys, i think we should really head out of here before that scummy Alex Johnson comes back. Then, without notice. The three are immediately transported via a remote portal to a hidden garage with the Cigarette Smoking Man nearby. Cigarette Smoking Man: I suppose you could say. We meet again? *laughs* Chanel: You bastard, you’re fucking dead! You’re supposed to be dead. Kiera: Yeah, and as I recall I arrested you in the original timeline? Mulder: Chanel, Kiera. Before you do something. Hear what he has to say. Cigarette Smoking Man: You are both right, I am supposed to be dead. But i’m not, Why? The ZX-21 virus is the cure to this world and to this timeline, and thanks to that. I am alive, breathing like a new man. You two don’t realize, but thanks to the virus it helped me create my own son Alec Sadler. Chanel: Yeah, if this ZX-21 virus is the cure then why am I still getting bloody side effects from it? ''' '''Cigarette Smoking Man: Chanel, you are nothing like me. The ZX-21 virus was founded in Chernobyl around the Power Plant incident in 1986, so thanks to that I am immortal. Mulder: Tell me who this Alec Sadler you’re talking about. Cigarette Smoking Man: You’ll see, have fun. Then he uses the portal to teleport the three back to the lobby area of the facility. ''' '''Alex Johnson: You kids wanna have some fucking fun, let’s do it! As soon as Alex takes the first bullet out of her chaingun, George Hammond reappears and helps out the three. George Hammond: Let’s take her down! The four then started firing at her with many of weapons for at least 2-5 minutes at the most. One of the bullets that Alex hits Chanel as Alex rushes through the gunfire and grabs Chanel. Alex: I think it’s time, Chanel. Chanel: Time for what, you bitch? Alex: Time for you to visit a place where I know you’ll never get out of. (Alex opens a portal with Chanel as she transports her to another place.) (We cut to a flashback of Adam Smith kicking the door down to a shaking wife of his, a younger Alex Johnson as he puts her on the couch.) Adam Smith: Alex, Alex, Alex… what did you do this time? Young Alex Johnson: They made me go somewhere, Adam. It haunted me. Adam Smith: Didn’t you say that not many things haunt you anymore since… you know. Young Alex Johnson: Yeah, but… they pushed me in and I felt like no-one could get me out of there. Adam Smith: What did it look like to you? C’mon honey… I’m not exactly going to spread the news around. (She closes her eyes in fear as we see flashes of the place that she is trying not to talk about and her falling to this new location.) Young Alex Johnson: It looked… like… (We cut to the current Alex with Chanel as they enter a nothing-void.) Alex: Purgatory. It’s been such a long time since I placed someone here, but because of your constant annoyance… there’s only been one place where I know you’ll fit comfortably. Chanel: You think I’m scared of you? ''' '''Alex: Don’t know, why not ask The Caretaker. She’ll be here within 24 hours, I suggest you stay here and don’t leave. (We cut to Kiera and Mulder) Kiera: Chanel’s gone! Mulder: I know, don’t worry we are going to find her. ''' '''William Bell then informs the two about what’s happening. William Bell: Guys, come up back to the ship immediately. Another Liber8 ship is coming! Mulder: Hammond, sir. Good to see you. Hammond: Thank you guys, now i am heading back to… ''' '''As soon as he leaves, Matthew Kellog then stabs Hammond several times and attempts to shoot at Kiera and Mulder. Kiera: Transport us back! As the two are transported, Kellog then messages the Cigarette Smoking Man. Matthew Kellog: Sir, our good friend George Hammond is now dead and put in its place. Cigarette Smoking Man: Good, I will contact you as soon as I can. Then, Alec Sadler (Cigarette Smoking Man’s son) emerges appearing to be on the phone with someone. Alec: Yeah, It’s him. My father is working with those Liber8 bastards, So what do you want me to do spy on him? If that’s the risk I’m gonna take, i’ll do it. To be continued…. Episode delays Originally, the episode was scheduled for a November 29th airdate but according to SethStewart90, the airdate was delayed in order to finish up the script for the episode. It was also delayed due to Showtime Networks focusing on their other shows. However, on December 1st. Jasbre Productions announced the episode was rescheduled for December 2nd. Reception Ratings In its initial broadcast in the United States on December 2nd, 2019. It received 23.6 million viewers from people, a bounce back from its previous episode. It was also the weirdest rating due to the episode being broadcast on a Monday instead of the usual Friday. Reviews ''One for the Razorbacks ''received positive reviews from critics, stating that the episode is a improvement than the previous one and it goes into more detail of Alex Johnson's past life. Category:The End of My Soul